1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, an apparatus and a method for configuring identification (ID) of a display, and more particularly, to a system, an apparatus, and a method for configuring identification for a plurality of displays forming a TV wall.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progressive advancement of new technologies, different types of advertisement are frequently renewed. Wherein, the display is a commonly used device in the related fields. By combining multiple displays to form a single large screen TV wall, an image originally displayed on a general display is divided into a couple of images, and each of these images is then displayed on each of the displays composing the TV wall, such that the TV wall looks like a large screen TV. Therefore, each display composing the TV wall must have a unique identification (abbreviated as ID hereinafter), thus the image can be transmitted in considering the image signal related to specific display, and the TV wall can show them into a large image after receiving all specific images. In order to conveniently extend or reduce the quantity of the displays based on the real requirement when building up the TV wall or other purposes, the ID code of the displays are configured as the same code or an empty code when they are being manufactured. However, because of this limitation, the method for configuring a display ID has become a signification topic in building up the TV wall.
In the conventional art, in order to configure different IDs for several displays, the computer is electrically coupled to one of the displays first, and after the configuration is completed, to unplug the cable connecting the computer and the display and to plug the cable connecting the computer and the connection port of another display, and repeatedly unplug and plug other displays. Thus, if the TV wall is composed of several displays, the process of plugging in and unplugging the cable is elaborate. Accordingly, this requires great efforts and is also time consuming.
In summary, the method for configuring different IDs to several displays has following disadvantages: (1) the conventional method requires repeatedly plugging in and unplugging of the connection cable connecting the computer and the displays, and which is no doubt a time consuming and laborious work.